Wings of Fire Sunny's revenge
by Waddles the Pig
Summary: Sunny is annoyed after Winter insults her and she Steals Darkstalker's scroll from Moon before he is set free. Does she know the weight of this decision or will she fall taking others with her, (spoilers Holler, and Fluffy die, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know this story takes place while the Jade Winglet is fighting what to do with Darkstalker's scroll. Also I am Australian so expect different spelling of words.**

Sunny was Flying her golden scales catching the sun, she turned her head only to see a group of dragons on a mountain. She swerved towards them only to reveal the dragonets being the Jade Winglet. She dived quickly and relatively quietly, Sunny crashed on the stone only to get puzzled stares from the Winglet. She quickly glanced around to what they were fighting about. Moon was appearing to hold a black leather case almost melting into the colour of her scales. Winter and Qibli glanced at sunny one filled with puzzlement, while the other was scanning her about why Sunny would appear.

Turtle slowly approached along with Kinkajou whom bounced over switching colours so quickly she appeared as a rainbow. Sunny asked what the case that Moon was about to hide was carrying and if she could take a look at it. Moon hesitated looking nervous and unsure right to her core. Sunny rushed in a blur and grabbed the case and opened it. All of them looked only to see it was a scroll and Moon was almost hypnotised by the sight. Sunny talked about going back to Jade mountain to explain the story. Peril shook out her wing and flew towards the outset, while Winter, Moon, Qibli, and Turtle was sluggish and unsure, and Kinkajou she just ran up and brushed wings with sunny and followed suite.

When they reached the mountain Moon explained what the scroll was and who it belonged to. Winter was furious as she planned on unleashing the monster of Darkstalker, while everyone else except Sunny was puzzled. All eyes suddenly turned towards Sunny whom wasn't showing anything. She knew of Darkstalker and had used his name in help. She just asked for the scroll casually, and to Moon's surprise had shielded her thoughts on what to do with the scroll. "Oh please, what can you do to decide the fate of the scroll. You are too weak and small." Winter coldly snapped. "That small and Weak dragonet' is related to Thorn and the outclaws so see has more that, is enough allies", cheekily replied Qibli.

Sunny just stood and stared, making every dragon in the cave uneasy. Suddenly, she sped and grabbed the scroll and flew off. Winter and Qibli were snapping at each other while Moon, and Kinkajou, along with Turtle were staring towards the sky where Sunny disappeared. It was Twilight the sun was slowly setting giving place to 3 three full moons that radiated the silver-blue light. Sunny was reading the scroll and kept having to light a torch. To her intrigue she saw that Darkstalker had enchanted himself. This gave Sunny a thought, she was wondering if she could enchant herself. She thought back to Winter's comment and though she got a vile of Ink and wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

_Enchant Sunny the Sandwing to become 5 metres taller than the largest living dragon_. Suddenly, a sound came from one of the bushes, the scavenger walked forward and gazed up to see the Sandwing. Suddenly Sunny sped forward and in her moment of rage clamped her maw around it. Another scavenger, emerged from the bush and ran over to fight the rapidly growing Sandwing only to clamped in talons and dropped. A roar echoed around the mountain range and abandoned ruins. Soon the ruins appeared small and less grand than they first appeared. "I think she went this way." Echoed a familiar voice, _Clay_ thought Sunny in a rush of excitement and she called out only to see a smaller dragon appear and gasp. "What happened to you and how did you become so big?" Questioned Clay, genuinely confused. Sunny only realised that she was still holding the scroll and dipped the colossal claw in a vile of ink and wrote for the scroll be usable for only Sunny.

During this Clay had flown up to get a grander scope of Sunny's size, there was another commotion and Sunny had been told by Clay that the other's and the Jade Winglet were coming. Soon an Icewing came through the shrubbery and glanced up in disbelief followed by everyone else. Soon Winter approached and tried to think of an explanation. " So Winter do I appear weak and also what am I supposed to do now?" questioned Sunny. Moon was just sitting there appearing to be staring into space and suddenly she opened her mouth and said "You used the scroll, didn't you? Don't you know what you've done?". "Yes" boomed Sunny, she had known the power she was holding and the reality of Darkstalker. She had found it right as Darkstalker had controlled other dragons easily while she had discovered his lies and extent of power. _Time to have fun_ , Sunny happily thought and lifted into the sky pushing the others down below with the strength of her own wings.

She glanced down and saw the smaller shapes coming up. She looked and decided to go towards the main scavenger den near the Mudwing kingdom. She landed just outside the den and was welcomed by a volley of arrows and large spears, each just either bouncing harmlessly off or getting stuck between scales. Soon an army rolled forward and were trying to scale the dragon. Huge swathes were incinerated in a torrent of flames and the rest were soon running and being picked up by the gargantuan talons. The den appeared small but the others dare not dwell as the ground had several skeletons of dragons but was soon reduced to rubble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry people I am jus stretching the story too thin this way, so I am changing alternate history to make it alternate-alternate history. So ignore the ending of chapter 1 sorry just seeing if I can follow through on the idea of sunny just losing hope in the goodness of other dragons. So this part shows another branch Sunny could take instead of going Scavenger murder.**

After reading through Darkstalker's scroll sunny just thought that it was too manipulative and decided to transfer the animus magic to herself and into another scroll. This time she enchanted it so that only she could use it to stop it being used by others. Her stomach groaned as she hadn't eaten all day. Suddenly, two shapes come through the bushes, they were scavengers only this time they had swords. They came charging at her and that she had only a few seconds and so she clamped her jaws quickly around one and flew up, and quickly landed behind the other and once again clamped the jaws around the other and resumed returning to trying to place the animus magic into another scroll only usable by her.

Moon heard Darkstalker saying to go and find Sunny as he knew what she was doing. **Here, she is here** , Darkstalker almost yelled in her head. _Ok, you don't need to yell_ , thought back Moon. **She is taking away the animus power to make her own scroll so no one else can use it**. **SHE IS ALMOST DONE** , screamed Darkstalker. _Ok, there is a reason to panic_ , replied Moon. She started flying as fast as her obsidian coloured wings could carry her. They saw her as she flew away to the Kingdom of sand and had to stop, as Darkstalker said, **It is too late**. Winter was scowling but also had a grin creeping ever so slowly across his snout. Qibli saw the sadness on Moon's face and tried to comfort her.

They had landed in the ruins of the scavenger den Sunny was in and two scavengers came by and had seen the dragons and screamed as they saw the eight dragons stare down at them. They ran back toward the forest but were stopped by Glory's tail and had been picked up by her as she said calmly, "I have to return to my kingdom I am taking the scavengers and I am going to keep them as pets, and to scare Deathbringer.". She flew away and had started to blend in as she left. _Why do you think Sunny is going to the Kingdom of Sand, Darkstalker?_ questioned Moon but she was only met with silence and sorrow. **I do not know but she is going towards the palace.**


End file.
